this is our love
by leamismyqueen
Summary: what do you do, when the person you love is your castmate. but he loves you back. Monchel fanfic ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF PERSONAL REASONS.
1. the first time

**Hi guys! I hope you like this story. Please review. And enjoy :) **

Lea woke up, realize that this was the day, she hoped it never came. They were going to shoot 'the first time'. Which means she had to do the scene where Finn and Rachel 'made love' for the first time. It wasn't going to be a problem, if she didn't had feelings for Cory.

It all started a few weeks ago. Lea and Cory had to record some songs, and during one song, she looked at him. And started to feel butterflies in her stomach. '_No this is not right. He's my co-star. I can't have feelings for him_'. She thought to herself. So she tried to put the feelings away. But every day, the feelings grew stronger. And she knew that she was in love with Cory. And now, she had to shoot this scene. It was going to be extremely awkward. That's what she thought.

Cory woke up the same as Lea. The first thing he thought about, was that scene they had to shoot today. He also had feelings for her. To be honest. The first time he saw her. He knew she was the one for him. His feelings for her never fade away, the only grew stronger. But he was sure that she wasn't in love with him. Although she looked very much at him the last few weeks, and when he saw her staring. She always blushed. '_No, no. she's not in love with me. I only want to think that she blush because she's in love with me_'. He thought.

An hour later, they were on the set. Cory knocked on Lea's trailer. And Lea knew it was Cory, because she recognized his way of knocking. Her heart was beating faster and faster while opening her trailer.

"Hi Cory."

"Hi Lea, can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah sure. Come in." Lea was getting crazy, what was he going to say, that he was in love with her? No, that wasn't possible, that's what she thought.

"I-I just wanted to make sure, that you're okay with the scene we have to shoot, that you feel comfortable with it."

"Yeah, it's fine for me. We're actors. Then you have to do stuff like this. Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, yeah totally."

"Okay, well is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

He wanted to say, yes, I love you and I hope you love me too. But he only said: "no, not really. I'm going to my trailer to read the script before we shoot the scene."

"Okay, see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

'_I'm so not ready for this, why can't we just forget about this scene, or do it another day? I can't play that scene, I can't do it with all these feelings. What do I have to do' _ she thought.

'_why didn't I just tell her that I love her, that would make this scene so much easier. I'm so stupid. This scene is going to be terrible, and we probably have to shoot it so much times because I can't control my feelings for her. Why does she have to be so cute and beautiful?'_ He thought.

The time was there. The had to shoot the scene. Lea was so nervous, that she was shaking. She hoped that nobody would see it. But Cory saw it, and he walked to her.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, I just have it very cold." She lied.

"Well, you won't be cold after this scene", Ryan joked. "Get to your places so we can start shooting. Okay, Lea I want you to say, now I'm just a girl, and you know the rest of the sentence. And then Cory, you know what to do. 3, 2, 1."

Lea had to switch to her character Rachel. But it was almost Impossible. Her heart was beating like she was about to get a heart attack. She started her sentences "Now I'm just a girl, here with the boy that she loves, and she wants to remember this moment for the rest of her life." She finally got in her character.

Cory knew what he had to do. But instead of it he started to cough. And Lea was immediately out of her character.

"CUT. What happened?"

"Sorry, I think that it was because of the fire."

"Okay, let's do it again. 3, 2, 1."

Lea switched into Rachel. This time it went easier than the first time. "Now I'm just a girl, here with the boy that she loves, and wants to remember this moment for the rest of her life."

Cory unzipped her dress, just as in the script. And Lea's heart started to bounce so hard that she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

Cory had to kiss her, even that it wasn't script. He knew he had to do it. So he started to lean over and kissed her. That made her totally freak out, because she knew it wasn't scripted. Was he just making the scene better, or did he have feelings for her?

The finished the scene. And Lea hoped they did it right, so that they didn't have to do it again.

"Okay, cut. That was perfect. Said Ryan. And Cory, good idea to kiss her. That made it totally perfect. You can go to your trailers to fresh up. And then you can leave if you want. I don't need you two anymore today. Great work guys!"

Lea rushed herself to her trailer. When she was in her trailer she started to think _'why did he kissed me, it wasn't even scripted. Does he like me or something. Is he also in love with me?'. _ She jumped on her couch, and decided to drink something in her trailer before changing clothes and go home. She had to think a little more. But she didn't had the chance for that because someone knocked on her trailer door. So she opened it.

"Hi."

"O, hey Cory."

"C-can I come in?"

"Uuhm, yeah sure. Why?"

"Because, we need to talk."

"Talk? About what."

"Just, listen for a few minutes. Because I think you wanna know why I kissed you."

"Yeah, why did you do that?"

"Well, uuhm. I didn't do it because I thought I would be perfect for that scene. I have to admit something. The first day I saw you here on the set. I was like, woow she's nice, and cute. But the more I got to work with you. The more started to change. I started to feel things. Things for you, and it keeps growing. Every time that when I'm with you. I just wanna hug you, or sometimes I wanna kiss you. Lea I love you. For 3 years. And 3 years long. I never dare to say it. But during this scene. I felt that I had to kiss you. You're so beautiful, cute, amazing and I can go on for a while. I hope I didn't shocked you?"

"Well, I have also something to admit. I also like you. First it was just friendly love you know. But a few weeks ago I started to feel butterflies. I was so nervous. Because I knew it was going to be hard to do that scene with these feelings I have for you."

"Well, in that case. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"O my god. I'm so happy that I finally told you!" And he hugged her.

"Yeah, well if you just told me before that scene, it would be way easier."

"I know, I know. But, do you wanna go out tonight. I mean it's Friday. And I was planning to go somewhere with you, you know as 'friends'. But now we can go somewhere as lovers."

"I would love to. I didn't had any plans so I'm free."

"What about going to dinner, and just talk. You know, just like a first date."

"Yeah sounds great. But if you don't mind. Then I'm going to get changed to go home so I can put on a nice dress for tonight. "

"Yeah sure, I'll come to your house around six. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's perfect."

"Okay, well. See you!" And he walked over and gave her a hug and he kissed her on her cheek.

"See you.". She said. So happy that the truth was finally out. Happy that they were a couple. Happy he was in love with her. Happy that she had nothing to worry about if they had to do a finchel kiss scene where she always got nervous about. Happy about everything. She changed clothes and went home.

Cory was sure. He was in love. He was happy that he finally told her the truth. He was proud that he was finally able to say that she was his girlfriend. Not that he wanted to tell the whole word yet. But they could tell it to their friends.

One thing was for sure. This was true love. And their first date as couple was gonna be amazing.

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Please review. And sorry if my English is bad. I'm from the Netherlands.**

**Xoxo'**


	2. the first date

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating the story earlier. I've been very busy with school. And my mum is telling me school always comes first. Even that I don't agree with that. But here's a new chapter! Enjoy and please review! I would love to know what you think about this story. **

"**I don't own anything!"**

Lea was so nervous. She had been out with Cory before, but now it was different. It was a date. She didn't know which dress she had to wear. How she had to do her hair. And she was so close to freaking out. Then the phone rang.

"Hi, Lea here."

"Hi Lee. Chris here. When was you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You and Cory being a couple."

"How did you found out?"

"I heard you guys talking."

"So you're spying? Anyways it only started today Chris. It's nothing, I swear!"

"why you didn't told me that you had a crush on him?"

"Chris, I don't know, and I'm sorry. But if you don't mind, I have to get ready."

"For what?"

"For my date with Cory."

"Okay, have fun!"

"Thank you Chris, I love you!"

"Love you too Lee. See you Monday."

"Yeah, see you Monday!"

When she hung up, she looked at the time. And she saw that it was already 5:50pm. So she had only 10 minutes left till Cory would be at her house. That means she had to hurry with her make up. She loved Chris, but he always called her at the moments she had to get ready or was busy.

At 6pm, Lea's doorbell rang. She walked to her door, took one last look in the mirror and opened the door.

"Woow, Lea. You look stunning!"

"Aw thanks" She answered giggling. "You also look very handsome."

"Thanks. Come, let's go to my car."

"Sounds like a perfect idea."

As she locked her door, Cory reached his hand to hers. And they walked hand in hand to Cory's car.

"I have to admit. I was so nervous and I still am." Cory said embarrassed.

"Aw, don't be!" Lea answered and she hit him playfully on his arm. "But, I'm also a little nervous. About the paps and everything. What if they see us? They would spread the pictures all over the internet."

"You know, let's don't think about it. It's our first date as a couple. Something that's still weird, but awesome to say. And I want this night to be perfect."

"It's gonna be perfect. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm with you."

"Aw, that's sweet."

Lea giggled as they arrived at the restaurant. It was an Italian restaurant because Cory knew how much she loved Italian food because she was Italian.

They ordered something to drink and to eat, and went on talking.

"The first day we met at glee. I was like, O my god this girl is so cute and beautiful. And yeah, the feelings never changed. Because if they had changed, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Aw, You've loved me for such a long time. You've waited for me. That's the cutest thing ever! I have to admit that I also liked you from the beginning. But first, only as a good friend. But our friendship grew stronger, and I was more with you than I was with Theo. And that's when I started to realize that I kinda loved you. And the feelings kept growing. And Theo and I grew apart. So I decided that it was the best to breakup with him. Because I started to have bigger feelings for you."

"That's so cute. You're cute."

"No, I'm not."

"O yes you are."

"Haha, you're the cutest."

"Thanks" He said smiling.

After dinner, Cory had planned another thing. It was a little surprise.

"Where are you taking me to? You know that I don't really like surprises Cor."

"Believe me, you're gonna love this."

"Okay, I trust you. How long does it take to get there?"

"We have to walk a little from here to that place, so I just park my car here okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

They got out of the car. And Cory wrapped his arm around Lea and they walked to the place where Cory had another surprise for Lea.

"You are so lucky that I love hiking in the night."

"No, I'm lucky because I can finally call you my girlfriend."

"That's so sweet."

When they finally got to the place, somewhere in the middle off a grassland. Lea couldn't believe her eyes. There was a blanket with roses around it. And it looked so amazing. She couldn't believe Cory had done this for her.

"Cory, it's perfect. How did you do that?"

" I got a little help from friends. So you like it?"

"I love it!"

"I'm happy to hear that. I thought, maybe we can watch the stars together. I know you love that."

"Aw, that's perfect."

They laid down on the blanket and Cory wrapped his arms around Lea. They looked at each other and got closer. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, that lasted for what feels like hours.

"That's how our first kiss had to be. Not during a scene when I kiss you when you don't expected it."

"You know. For me, this was our first kiss. And that kiss earlier, was just Finn and Rachel."

And they kissed once more. It was the perfect first date.

They laid there for an hour, talking about everything.

"I'm really happy that the truth is finally out."

"Me too. O and Chris knows about us, he was spying on us or something. He called me a few minutes before you came."

"Yeah, I thought he would find out before the others did."

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, I'm proud to say to everyone that you're my girlfriend."

"Well, don't tell it on twitter. The fandom would go crazy."

"I wasn't planning to tell it on twitter. Those fangirls are crazy!"

"I know, But they'll found out sooner or later."

"I know, but I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"You are the sweetest!"

"No, you are."

It was the perfect first date.

**Guys, sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter. But I got sick, and I still am…**

**I'll try to upload as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for reading. Xoxo'**


	3. Chapter 3

**O MY GOD. I'm so sorry for the long waiting guys! But I had a really hard time at school, and really had to focus on studying, because a few months ago it looked like I was going to fail this year. But, now I'm probably going to make this year so YAY. One more week of school left for me. again, sorry for the long waiting, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. By the way, follow me on twitter LeaWankyNaya.**

Lea's Pov.

The next day I woke up by the sound of my phone. Looking at my screen I saw it was Chris who was calling me.

"Hello, Lea here."

"Lea, tell me all about your date!"

"wow, calm down. I just woke up okay?"

"Wait did I woke you up?"

"Yes you did!"

"O, I'm so sorry! But now tell me okay?"

"Okay!" I said, and I told him all about the perfect date. I could hear him saying "awh" and "that's so cute".

"Lea, you two are the perfect couple!"

"Thank Chris! But if you don't mind, I'm going to make so breakfast now, okay?"

"Okay Lee, you know what. I'll just drop by later. If you have nothing else to do."

"O yeah, that would be nice! See you later Chris!"

"Bye Lee!"

While I made myself some breakfast, I thought about last night. It had been so perfect. The best first date you could imagine. I couldn't stop smiling when I thought about it.

I decided to check twitter, I always love reading tweets from my fans. I looked through my mentions and saw all the sweet things they tweeted me. I seriously have the best fans ever. I decided to tweet something.

"_**Rise and Shine! Had the best night of my life last night :)"**_

When I looked a minute later, I saw all the new mentions I got.

"_** msleamichele was it with a Canadian ;)"**_

"_** msleamichele OMG Monchele riot!"**_

"_** msleamichele go marry Cory already"**_

I love how smart the fandom is, sometimes they know things before I know it! it's crazy but fun.

After finishing my breakfast, I changed my pj to a simple dress, put on some mascara and brushed my teeth. When I was done I just decided to watch some Tv until Chris came.

"_On my way Lee! See you in a few minutes! xoChris"_

"_hey don't text and drive ;) okay see you later! xoxoLea"_

A few minutes later Chris arrived.

"Hi Lee!" he said while hugging me/

"Hi Chris!"

"Omg let me just say it once more, you and Cory are such an amazing couple okay! I've been waiting for this to happen for so long! O hope you don't mind, but I kinda told the whole cast because I was so happy!"

"Wait, you did what?"

"Sorry, I just had to!"

I looked at my phone and saw I had new Text messages.

_From Amber: _

"_yaaay Monchele finally is happening! I'm happy for you girl! Xo Am"_

_From Naya:_

"_GO MARRY THAT CANADIAN ALREADY. Been waiting for this to happen so long! Xx NayNay"_

_From Darren:  
"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT. I'm happy for you girl!"_

_From Dianna:_

"_aaah Girl! Best news everto wake up with. So happy for you! Wishing you the best! XoxoLady Di"_

_From Cory:  
"wow, I see Chris texted everyone? Well I don't care :) how was your sleep beautiful? Love you xxx Cory3_

I was smiling like an idiot when I read that last text. So I texted back:

_To Cory:_

"_OMG I KNOW! Well if you don't mind, I don't mind it either :) I slept amazing! Thanks for the amazing date again! How was your sleep handsome? Love you! Xxx Lea3_

"Lea, I'm so sorry for telling!"

"No it's okay! It really is!"

"O thank god!" He said, and we spent the rest of the day talking about me and Cory. When Chris went home I decided to call Cory.

"_Hi beautiful!"_

"_Hi babe!"_

"_what's up my pretty girlfriend?"_

"_I just wanted to call you ,because I really miss you!"_

"_aawh, I miss you to! But we'll see each other tomorrow on the set right?"_

"_Definitely, our first scene to shoot is a Finchel one! I'm excited!"_

"_Me to! They're such a perfect couple!"_

"_I know! Omg Ryan needs to let them marry already haha!"_

"_Haha he really should do that! The Finchel fans would love it!"_

"_Yeah, they would love it, but I would also love it!"_

"_Haha you're such a cutie!"_

"_No I'm not! You are!"_

"_Nah, I still think you're the cutest!"_

"_Well then you are the sweetest!" _

"_I'm wondering what Ryan is going to say about us dating." _

"_He'll probably say 'no sex in the trailers'hahaha" _I said laughing.

"_O yes he would! Hahaha!" _

"_well, I think it's time for me to practise my lines one more!"_

"_Yeah, same for me! don't wanna mess it up! Haha!"_

"_Haha I'm sure you won't mess up!"_

"_O yes I would!"_

"_Hahaha you're adorable! Bye handsome!"_

"_Bye my beautiful girlfriend! "_

Yes, I was 100% sure about it, Cory Monteith was the love of my life.

**It's very short, I know. But I have to sleep. And I wanted to post this chapter before I went to sleep haha! Hope you enjoyed it and I kinda wrote this because my lovely friend Deny (hope you're reading this sweetheart) said she loved this fanfic haha! Anyways please review. I love you guys and hope I'll be able to update more! xxx**


End file.
